


Tumble and Fall

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: another fic about Felicity having a fear of a building caving in on her after being stuck in the basement during the undertaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumble and Fall

Felicity sat behind her desk while Oliver worked behind her. It was the first time they had been alone in the basement since he had gotten back from the island. Five months he spent away and a part of her still couldn't believe he had just ditched like that. He left her and Diggle some money and then bolted. She had to tell herself that she didn't actually know Oliver that well. Really, she hardly knew him at all.

Still, she was happy that he was back. Right now she was just happy that he was in the basement with her. She didn't like to be alone in there. After months of trying to push down her fear, she still felt a nagging sense of terror when she was in there. Being trapped during an earthquake will do that to a person. 

She told herself to stop thinking about it and focus on the task at hand, but it was always there. At the back of her mind she had a little voice that told her she was going to get hurt down there. She was going to get crushed by a building coming down around her. Most of the time she could pretend the thoughts weren't there. She could pretend that she was perfectly fine and get through her time down there. She had to if she was going to continue to help Oliver and Diggle on their nightly excursions. 

Today was different. 

Something behind her clattered to the ground. Felicity was on her feet in seconds. Suddenly it didn't matter that she wasn't alone. Her breathing quickened and her hands started to shake. 

"Oh god it's happening again," she choked out the words. 

"Felicity?" Oliver got up and moved towards her. 

She didn't hear him. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Her mind back to the night of the undertaking; the walls and ceiling crumbling around her. 

Oliver moved her chair out of the way, but the loud noise of the chair rolling against the concrete startled her further. 

Felicity scrambled under the desk and put her hands over her head as if she were protecting herself during a real earthquake.

"Felicity," Oliver repeated more gently this time. 

He carefully moved down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Talk to me." 

"Earthquake," her lip trembled as she spoke, "I'm going to die down here." 

"Hey," he whispered, squeezing her shoulders, "You're not going to die down here. I'm right here. You're okay." 

Felicity closed her eyes and tried to focus on his words and the way his hands felt on her. She didn't hear anymore noises. Nothing was collapsing around her, but it was difficult to convince herself that she was actually okay. 

"I don't want to be buried alive," she sniffled. 

"You won't be," he promised, "You're going to be okay, just breathe." 

She took in a few deep breaths, holding them for a few seconds before releasing. Felicity wasn't sure how long she was sitting on the floor with Oliver. It could have been minutes or an hour, but luckily she slowly began to come down from her panic attack. 

She wiped her face and let Oliver help her to her feet. 

"Well, that was embarrassing," she mumbled without looking up at him.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," he said, "But you could have told me." 

"I didn't want to tell anyone," she finally dragged her gaze up to meet his.

He shook his head, "Why don't we take a walk… you could use some air." 

Felicity nodded, "Okay." 

She was still shaking and her chest ached in a strange way, but she thought the idea of a walk with Oliver was a nice one. She just didn't know how much talking she was going to be able to do. But maybe, just maybe, she would be able to get some of the fear off her chest.


End file.
